


Get a Better (Wo)Man

by Fanficwriterwannabe



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Ceo Damen, M/M, Modern Era, Straight Laurent, bartender laurent!, kastor and jokaste still cheats, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficwriterwannabe/pseuds/Fanficwriterwannabe
Summary: Nikandros tells Damen to get someone to play pretend as his date on Kastor and Jokaste's wedding (who cheated on him by the way)."Get a better woman, Damen!"And Damen does meet someone, that someone is a "He" and it looks like this someone is going to be much more special.
Relationships: Damen/Jokaste (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Jokaste/Kastor (Captive Prince), Jord/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Lazar/Pallas (Captive Prince)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! It's been so long! I haven't proofread this so, this might have errors. Sorry! （*´▽｀*）

_ Royal Blue: According to color psychology, blue is associated with trustworthiness and reliability. On the other hand, blue can be associated with depression: There’s the phrase “feeling blue”, or singing “the blues”. But royal blue’s bright, vivid hue means it’s less likely to make this impression. _

“Damen, son. I know it’s hard for you, but this is your brother. He’s family,” his father’s gruff voice comes in from the other line. Theomedes de Akielos is a formidable man from Italy, a ruthless and wise man who built his company from scratch in his 30s. He owned and built _Akielos,_ a company that owns five star hotels and restaurants worldwide specializing in Greek cuisines. There was a time in his career that some people thought he was also in the mafia which gave them a good laugh. 

Damen plays with the pen in his hand, twirling it between his fingers, before standing up from his desk turning his back on his massive office table that was once his father’s. He looks out the window, seeing the night light of New York from the top of a 50-story building should give him a feeling of superiority but he only felt more sad. He couldn't feel more alone than now.

Damen nearly scoffed aloud when he heard the word ‘Family’, “Dad, Kastor, my brother, my _family,_ fucked-,” he heard his father mutter something about his language but he didn’t stop. He kept going so they know how he truly feels about everything that’s happening, “the woman I love, got her pregnant and they’re now on their way to the altar. The woman I was in a relationship with for almost two years so forgive me if I feel like not going to their wedding.” 

He heard his father sigh on the other end of the phone, there was an awkward silence and Damen felt a throbbing sensation in his head. He didn’t want to go off like that to his father, especially when he knew his mother was also there but Damen felt like his parents would keep on making him come to the wedding unless he says it straight out.

He heard a bit of shuffling and then his mom’s soft voice came in, “We understand darling,” just what he needed. Everyone in the de Akielos family knows Damen’s weakness is his mom. He can never deny her anything ever since he can remember. 

“Mom-,” Damen starts and shifts in his seat knowing what his mom’s going to say next and the throbbing intensifies, his hands immediately going to his temples to relieve some of the pain. 

“Honey, it’s been 4 months, we’d really love to see you there and be with you.”

Damen couldn’t-didn’t- have anything to do but sigh, “I’ll think about it. I have to go, I’m still in the office.”

“What are you still doing there, did your father tell you unnecessary things again? Theo! I told you not to keep on pushing Damen to work more, it’s already nearing midnight!”

Damen chuckles at the sound of his mom’s voice, she could be sweet and soft and then instantly be a firecracker the next minute. Egeria de Akielos was a simple woman in her early 30’s when his father met her. They both loved each other dearly and have been like two teenagers ever since they met. Theomedes had a first wife, Hypermenestra, and from her they had a son, Kastor. Their relationship didn’t last long after Kastor was born, when Damen asked his father about it the only reply he got was that they had different personalities and clashed with each other most of the time. It wasn’t healthy for Kastor so they mutually decided it would be best to get a divorce.

Kastor was most like other older brothers when Damen was just a young boy, they had a ten-year age gap but it wasn’t a problem for the boys when they were children. Kastor adored his brother when he was a baby, always cooed and doted on him. 

Damen scoffs, those were the good times. 

“I’m hanging up, mom. Love you.”

“I love you, darling. Go home and get some rest.”

He heard the click on the phone before putting it in his pocket, running his hands through his hair and inhaling deeply. Looking back outside to the city lights, he contemplates whether to stay in the office, get a hotel or go back home. Not like he will really go home, there are too many memories there that he’d rather shove down a well. 

Damen felt that familiar throb in his chest again, closing his eyes tightly, he got up and finally concluded that what he needed most was alcohol. 

A strong alcohol.

***

When Damen came in at Sly Goblet, a new bar just a few blocks from his company, he was stunned by the interior. It felt like he was transported to a different world. The door was an expensive wood and Damen immediately knows this is not an average bar. Dim lights shielded most of the customers, a soft music coming from the speakers. Most noticeably are the wooden tables lined up neatly, some for two persons and some are for bigger groups. He walks straight ahead to the bar, aware of the attention he was getting. 

Damen, being the head of a big company was used to attention. He was taught by Theomedes at a very young age and so he was completely unfazed and was rarely nervous or flustered. 

He sits, takes out his phone and orders a whiskey without looking anywhere else. He dials the number of his very close friend, Nikandros. He didn’t have to wait long before the call was picked up.

“Hey man. You ok?,” Nikandros immediately asks. Nikandros is a loyal best friend, he was also the first one to warn Damen about Jokaste and Kastor but Damen, being too trusting and blinded by his love for his brother and fiance, always turned a blind eye.

Damen replied with a hum, “Yeah.”

“How bad is it?,” Nikandros’ asked, Damen could hear shuffling and figured out his friend must’ve been in bed. Of course he was in bed, it’s almost 1am. Damen sighs and immediately feels guilty for disturbing his friend.

“Sorry I forced you to take a day off and then disturbed you right when you’re about to sleep, let’s just talk tomorrow.” Damen was ready to hang up with a laugh but Nikandros was fast to decline.

“No, let’s talk now. Tell me what happened.”

“Well-” Damen gives out a hollow laugh, just the thought of Jokaste and Kastor has him hurting again. More so now that his parents expect him to go to the wedding. It feels like he’s being whipped in the back continuously, over and over until wounds overlap with each other.

Nikandros is treated like a son by his parents too. What with the two of them being friends back when they were very young. Nikandros is the adopted son of Theomedes’ right-hand man and was trained to be the next right-hand man for the De Akielos family, whether it be Kastor or Damen who takes over. But even before they both knew Damen was taking over, the both of them already formed a strong bond and was strengthened more when Damen was chosen. 

Everyone knew, everyone knew that Nikandros was ready to be Damen’s right-hand man. When Damen was named successor and finally took over the company, he had his best friend beside him as a man ready to protect him and to take his side, always.

“Mom and Dad want me at the wedding. Said it’s already been 4 months, and that they’d love to be with me again after going AWOL.”

“Wha-what? What are they thinking?” Nikandros was ready to take off, he felt his insides burning from anger. He was angry for his friend, everyone who knows Damen knows that the man never feels anger or hatred for other people. He was too kind for that, too pure and soft hearted like his mother. 

Nikandros remembers it, the day Damen came knocking on his door. He had lifeless eyes, but you could see the sadness beneath it. The tears threaten to fall. He couldn’t get Damen to talk about what happened the first few days so he had to take a few days off from work. But when Damen finally did tell him everything, how he heard Jokaste and Kastor arguing outside her apartment about a baby. He was devastated. They were having an affair behind him for almost a year, and Jokaste is now bearing Kastor’s baby. Nikandros remembers the dry laugh Damen gave out. “I’m having a nephew or a niece from my fiance. I didn’t-How could Kastor do this. How could they.” Damen took a week off work that time and he stayed in Nikandros’ flat.

“Yeah, I almost passed out the moment I heard Dad tell me to be there. For Kastor. Because he’s family.” Damen laughs, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I don’t think they understand how it feels to be cheated like that, especially by your brother. You know how they are, family is especially important. I just don’t think that was ingrained into your brother’s head that deep, but for your parents…” Nikandros sighs.

The whiskey Damen ordered was placed in front of him and he took it without giving the bartender, or anyone else, a glance. He gulped it down, placed the glass back down on the table with an audible thud before ordering another one. He felt the burn travel down his throat to his stomach, calming him down. 

“Damen, you know I love you right?”

“I do..Unless this is romantic love we’re talking about-,” Damen was cut-off by Nikandros’ rich laugh, and it made him smile too. Knowing someone was beside you, listening to you. It made a lot of difference.

“Asshole,” Nikandros paused, thinking about how Damen would react to his opinion, “What if...you know, you get a better woman? I mean, let’s find someone to pretend as your girlfriend. You’ll have someone be with you during the wedding, and you won’t be letting Kastor and Jokaste feel like they ruined you for good.”

“Nik...you know I can’t do that-.”

Nikandros cut off his friend, “I know. You’re too kind and too righteous to even think about deceiving other people. But Damen, you can’t let them think that you still haven’t moved on. Your parents got one thing right, and that’s that it’s already been 4 months. Even if you’re still hurting you can’t let them see it or even think about it. You have to move on one way or another, why not start with going to the wedding.”

Nikandros paused, giving his friend time to think and to digest everything he said. “Look up Damen, everything’s going to be fine. You just need to show up at the wedding with some gorgeous woman at your arms clinging to you and no one’s the wiser about how you’re still brokenhearted.”

Damen knew his friend was right. But really, where will he find someone willing to act like a lover, go to a-what he knows-will be a chaotic wedding and meet his chaotic family. He doesn’t even remember how to court someone anymore. Yes, he was with Jokaste for two years, almost, but he was devoted to Jokaste even before they got together. He was constantly trying to get Jokaste’s attention that he didn’t care about other women. 

“I know. I know I have to move on, but really. Where will I find someone willing to act as my lover? And let’s not forget that the wedding is in a month! That’s too short for someone to fall in love with me and be willing to attend a disastrous wedding.”

Nikandros almost laughed at his friend’s naivety, of course Damen doesn’t know what he can do. What his money can do. “Look man, all you need is someone willing to play the part for a couple of money. The person doesn’t need to be rich or famous since you’ve got all that covered, your parents aren’t bothered by those small things too so we don’t have problems there. We need someone who’ll make Jokaste jealous and Kastor drool.”

Damen sat there contemplating their scheme, Nikandros is right, it will be perfect if they can pull it off. No matter how confident Damen is he can never stand being pitied on and really, deep inside, he doesn’t want Jokaste and Kastor to think that they’re still getting to him.

“You sound way too excited, Nik,” Damen smiles.

“Of course I’m excited! This is pure revenge, Damen. I’ll tell Pallas all about this, he might know someone.” 

Pallas is one of Damen’s security guards and for some reason, Nikandros and Pallas just clicked and before he knows it they’re all always heading to the same bar. Maybe it was Pallas’ honesty that all got them closer.

“I like men,” Pallas blurted out one time during lunch. The three of them were at the pantry seated eating lunch, with Damen and Nikandros sitting beside each other and Pallas sitting opposite them. 

Damen and Nikandros looked at each other, eyes wide and mouth gaping open, Damen was the first one to give a little smile and was soon followed by Nikandros. Damen looked at Pallas, the other man wasn’t meeting their eyes, suddenly the piece of beans on his plate was much more interesting. 

“Pallas, was it because of how we’re seated right now? Nik, we do look like we’re interrogating Pallas with us sitting beside each other and him in front,” Damen turns his attention to Nikandros who was ready to put a piece of meat in his mouth.

“No, I think it’s cause of your ugly face Damen,” Nikandros retorts before shoving Damen’s shoulders.

For Nikandros and Damen, being trustworthy is at the top of their must-be’s, “Pallas, we don’t care, really. You’re our friend, the gender of who you like doesn’t affect that.” 

They could see Pallas breath a sigh of relief, a month after that, Pallas took them both to his favorite bar. A gay bar to be prescise. Nikandros and Damen were hit on more times they could count, and Pallas was having the time of his life. It was a great night, there was nothing he wanted to change.

“Chances are, he’ll find me a man,” Damen thinks about it, not like it really matters. He never really cared about those things before. What only matters is their personality, and humor, he guessed. Damen’s hands went straight to his head, combing his hair. He can’t believe he’s seriously considering this. 

“You know what. Fine, I don’t care anymore. Just find me someone willing. A woman or a man, straight or not. Doesn’t even matter.”

Damen heard a suppressed chuckle from the counter, and he almost thought it was his imagination if not for the obviously fake cough that followed.

Nikandros smiled, “I got your back, I’ll talk to Pallas first thing tomorrow and let you know in the office.”

“Thanks, Nik. Go back to sleep, love you man.”

“Love you too, Damen.”

The moment Damen put his phone down, a glass of whiskey was placed in front of him and Damen only muttered a gruff thanks. He could feel eyes staring daggers at him, almost daring him to look up. And Damen, not one to back out from challenges, looked up straight into the most striking blue eyes he’s ever seen. The man in front of him is absolutely beautiful, his eyes were framed by long dark lashes, his golden hair tied back on a neat ponytail and very fair skin. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with white buttons. It was a simple outfit but he looked regal. Like he’s never been outside under the sun before. Even in the dim light in the bar, the man was almost shining.

“Stunning,” Damen’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. He can feel his face flush, he couldn’t believe he said that out loud. He’s really out of his game now. 

The man in front of Damen merely gave him a nod, head tilting to the side and a small smirk playing on his lips.

Damen cleared his throat before sipping his whiskey, “You shouldn’t eavesdrop on other people’s conversation, you know.”

The man in front of him set the glass back on the shelf above him, got a wet towel and proceeded to wipe the counter, “I didn’t, your voice was just too loud.”

Damen flushed a little and the man in front of him smirked, “Aren't everyone loud in a bar? I’m Damianos by the way.”

“That’s a very, Greek name.” 

Damen waited, almost tilting his head to the side, for the man to introduce himself but when he didn’t say anything he just shrugged, he thought, _I’ll get that name later_. Damen smiled brightly and the other man’s eyes widened a little, his mouth forming a small O before quickly wiping it all off his face. 

“Right? Just call me Damen.”

“Ok, Damen. Do you fancy another drink?”

Damen gulped down his drink, “Yeah, one more glass,” the man in front of Damen was turning his back to him when Damen added, “And your name. You know, since I gave you mine.”

“Well, I don’t give my name just to anyone especially to my customers.” He answered with his back still turned to Damen.

“You…,” Damen’s voice trailed off, “don’t know me?”

The man turns to him, setting his new drink in front of him and a perfectly shaped eyebrow shots up, his hand tucking a stray golden hair to his ears, “Should I know you?” 

Damen took a sip from his drink, hiding a smile. “Nope,” Damen answered, popping the _P_ , “Not really.”

The man in front of him just nodded, gave him one last look, maybe thinking hard about who Damen is, before turning his back to him and going to a customer on the far end of the bar. He moved fluidly, Damen noted the way his arms flex whenever he shakes the cocktail shaker, the way his ponytail follows his movements. He shifted a little in his seat, feeling his cock come alive. 

He looked at his crotch, clearly stunned and bewildered, he could see the outline of his half hard cock through his jeans. It's been so long since Jokaste, he never even tried doing it himself. Damen just shoved himself to work. Damen forced himself to calm down, trying to get the man’s face out of his head to no avail. He could still see the man’s perfect smile and in Damen’s mind, the bartender’s features are playing in some sort of slow motion clearly mocking him. 

Nikandros is right, Damen needs to move on. He needs to stop moping and start being himself again. So what if Jokaste and Kastor are getting married? He'll have a niece, or a nephew, that's something, right? 

Another hour passed with no incident and with him ordering some more drinks, which he can’t count by now. Damen just now realized that the bartender who served him first was now gone, in his place was a young boy with a white cap. He took this as a sign that he needed to go home, get some sleep and be ready for a new day of work in the next few hours. He motioned to the boy for the slip, handed some bills, which are clearly more than enough, before exiting the bar.

He hailed for a cab, silently praising himself for not taking his car to get to the bar because where else would he park his car overnight, he couldn’t-wouldn’t call his security or anyone else just to drive him home at this hour. When he reached for the door handle of the cab, someone else beat him to it, pale white hands, and he hears a familiar voice. 

“I’m in a bit of a hurry. Can you get the next one?,” A panting someone says next to him and when Damen looked at the person holding the handle he almost fell on his ass.

Of course it was the bartender, the stunning one. His hair was now flowing on his shoulders, free from the ponytail. And he was wearing a black coat over his blue button-down, making him look even more striking. Damen felt his pants tighten.

_Traitor._

Damen, being a businessman, thought this was his chance to get the other guy’s name which he couldn’t get earlier, “You should give me something in return first.” 

The other guy looked at him quizzically, “I could get you a free drink the next time you come?”

_Good,_ Damen thinks, that means this is not his last day as a bartender here.

“No need,” Damen replies.

“Well, spit it out then,” he retorted, and Damen was about to open his mouth when he continued, “And no, I am not going to date you.”

Damen was taken aback, that wasn’t really what he was thinking. Damen was thinking of being friends with him first but his mouth moved on its own, “Don’t say something you don’t mean,” he chuckles before carrying on. “Your name.”

The man looks at him, “My...name? And that’s it?”

“Yeah. I did say I was going to get your name earlier.”

The man breathes a sigh and Damen sees a flicker of emotion pass his face but is quickly masked by a bored expression, his shoulders relaxing, “That’s...inefficacious.” 

Damen was ready to argue, to tell him _inefficacious_ was too much of a big word for Damen’s inebriated mind. “Laurent.” Was the man’s answer before he quickly wretched the car's door and got in in a flurry of golden hair. 

It took Damen a few minutes to get himself together, staring into the direction the cab took which is now long gone. “Laurent,” Damen whispered, like a silent prayer for them to meet again. 

When Damen passed out on his bed, he dreamt of golden hair, lean arms and a soft voice. But it wasn’t Jokaste, no. Jokaste was way out of his mind, he dreamt of Laurent. 

And instead of nightmares of Jokaste and Kastor, his dreams were all of Laurent in a royal blue shirt, of his pale skin, of his soft voice arguing with Damen. And Damen finally slept with a content smile on his face, in what felt like forever, he felt like he’s breathing again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love from the first chapter! I really appreciate all the kudos and the comments! ❤️
> 
> Let me all know what you think? I'm sorry I think this is shorter than the first chapter, I just didn't have that much time because of work and I didn't want to keep you all waiting longer than I you already did. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. 😊
> 
> Stay safe y'all, stay home or wear your masks when going out! ♥

_**Black:** The first association black has is with mystery, the unknown and the hidden. Black is a color linked to secret knowledge and even has a lot of association with magic or esoteric ideas. On a more practical scale, black is the color that hides. It can be used to hide feelings, to separate oneself from the world, even to hide weight, as it is a slimming color._

Silence.

A long, deafening silence met Damen when he told Nikandros of his adventures in Sly Goblet. 

“Man, say something.”

“Well, let me just...make this clear. So you’re telling me that you met some ethereal guy-long, gorgeous blond hair, striking blue eyes and let’s not forget the amazing body-last night,” Nikandros, who was staring at him on the other side of the table gave him a blank look.

“What? I’m telling the truth!” Damen sat up in his chair reaching out to smack his friend.

Damen couldn’t forget Laurent, he could imagine how he looks right now. Dreamy eyes and a happy, content smile on his face. He couldn’t help thinking about how he never even thought he’d be back to where he is now, he knew he’d be able to move past what Kastor and Jokaste did to him, well he’s not there yet but he can finally feel like he can do it. He thought it would take him years not months. 

There was a knock on the door and with a simple “Come in” Pallas strides in, all muscle and tan skin. “How was the hunt for a partner, boss?”

Damen rubbed a hand along his chin, “I met someone last night.”

Pallas stared at Damen for a moment and his dreamy smile faltered a tiny bit because of course this friend of his also thinks it was impossible. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Damen.”

“So, prospects,” Nikandros starts, pen and paper on hand. “Ok let’s get this out of the way first, Damen’s frame of mind should be…You’re over her and that you have someone new. A down-to-earth someone. That’s what you’re going to tell them if you bump into them.”

Damen thinks the first part is easier to believe, because really. Who’s the mystery person?

“Yeah, ok. I’ll tell them that. Although it’s very unlikely that I’ll bump into them,” Damen answers, just to calm the excited Nikandros. “It doesn’t have to be true, it’s not like I’ll burst into tears once I say it to their faces.” 

Right? 

Right. 

“What’s the name of your girlfriend?” Pallas asks.

“None of their damn business, that’s what!” Damen answers, proud and almost fist bumping the table. 

“Damn right!” The other two echoes. 

The three of them almost had no work done from planning Damen’s love life if it weren’t for the ring of Damen’s phone reminding him of his next meeting. A meeting with the CEO of the DeVere company. 

DeVere company is the top distributor of quality wines. The problem with the wines they have now is that, unfortunately, that company’s closing for sad, personal reasons. They’ve been with that company for almost five years and it was sad to see them close, the owner-an old man in his mid-70s -decided to close the company to take care of his wife. His two children are successful artists and are not very interested in taking over the company. 

Auguste De Vere is DeVere’s CEO, much like Damen, the company was also handed down to him by his father, Aleron. As far as Damen knows, Auguste was made for the role. He’s seen him in the news and in some magazines, like a celebrity. Well, Auguste definitely looks like he’s fallen from heaven.

With five minutes to spare, Damen waits by the elevator to meet the man, casually fixing his tie. And with the familiar ding of the elevator, the doors open and he was so sure he heard angels singing, so sure the light inside the elevator is brighter than they are supposed to be and so sure he’s gawking. 

Auguste was wearing a blue suit with a brown-ish colored tie and had on a gray coat over it. He had a white handkerchief in his breast pocket and a silver watch adorned his wrist. His golden hair almost reaches his shoulders.

Nikandros nudged Damen harder than he should’ve, he knows Damen. Auguste De Vere is the very definition of Damen’s kryptonite. 

Golden hair, albeit Auguste’s a little darker.

Damen was able to snap out of it thanks to his friend's small nudge, he just didn’t think DeVere’s CEO was so striking. He suddenly remembers Laurent. Something about Auguste reminded him of Laurent, was it the golden hair? It must be that. Damen almost laughed. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr De Vere.” Damen holds out his hand, looking behind the man to see one other man a bit shorter than them but exudes power nonetheless. 

“The pleasure’s all mine, please call me Auguste. Mr De Vere’s my father.” Auguste answers, taking his hand and Damen swears he heard the angels sing again. “This is Jord, my secretary.”

“Then, please call me Damen.” Damen holds out his hand to shake Jord’s hand before turning to his side, “This is Nikandros, my secretary.” 

His right-hand to be precise, everyone knows Nikandros is more than Damen’s secretary. He is someone who takes Damen’s place and runs the company when Damen can’t. 

Nikandros leads the way to the meeting room, Damen is beside Auguste with Jord following behind them. When all of them are seated, Erasmus, Damen’s real secretary comes in quietly in the room to place coffee on the table for Damen and Nikandros and tea for Jord and Auguste, as they requested. “Thank you, Erasmus. No call comes in please, unless it’s an emergency.”

Erasmus nodded and then shyly backed out of the room. 

“Thank you for reaching out, this is a big project for us,” Auguste smiles. “We’ve already gone through the contract and I have to say it was perfect.”

“We worked on that with both party’s best interest in mind.” Damen replies, sipping his coffee. 

Jord produced a copy of the contract from his case, “A little issue with this part right here.” 

“Ah, we noted that part of the contract because we weren’t sure when’s the best time for your company to deliver the wines.” Nikandros asked, “There’s a total of 33 restaurants, globally. The biggest restaurant we have is here in New York, that one also has the highest count of consumed wines so that one needs to be at the top of the list, always.”

“Shipping boxes of wines globally is going to be a breeze. We have no problem with the dates of the delivery of the wines as well, we assure you we can accommodate all restaurants, in case of problems with the shipping, we’ll let you know immediately, although that’s very unlikely,” Auguste continues, hands going to his tea. 

“Of course, we always have a Plan B when it comes to these things so as long as we’re given a heads up, we’ll be ok.” Damen replies. 

Auguste and Damen were more like each other and everyone in the room sees that each passing time. It wasn’t just that they were almost the same height, it was how they command the conversation, they have the air of superiority. When they speak, you know they own the crowd. That’s how they know they were born for the role their fathers made for them. 

Damen looked closely at the man in front of him, not only was Auguste handsome, he had kind eyes and laugh lines, evidence of a happy person. Strangely enough, imagining Auguste leads straight to Laurent, of Laurent’s perfect golden hair and how his arms flexed deliciously through his shirt.

Auguste pauses, looks at him strangely, “Are you ok, Damen? Your,” he makes a waving gesture to Damen’s face, “face is a little red.”

Great. 

Just thinking of Laurent had him blushing as a girl. Damen could feel Nikandros’ eyes on him, an accusing stare. Surely by now, his friend believes him about how he met someone last night. 

“Nothing,” Damen stammers, “Just remembered ah-something.” Damen looked at his wristwatch, “Wow, we’ve been at it for over an hour.”

Damen and Auguste yawned and stretched at the same time, a gesture that made Nikandros and Jord meet eyes, clearly amused. 

Auguste let out a big sigh, “I love wines and the money that comes with it but this is exhausting sometimes.”

“Tell me about it. And let’s not get started with the suit, the things I’d do to get off work for a few days.” 

“Speaking of off work, everything’s perfect. We’ll send you an updated part of the contract with our very minor edits and if there are no problems, the next time we meet will be the contract signing. Is that all right?”

“Yes, that’d be perfect, thank you Auguste. We’ll review next and sign the contract,” Damen replies, finally relaxing to the couch.

It’s been so long since Damen met someone who he’s very comfortable with. Like a long, lost brother and as is Damen, Auguste is clearly feeling the same. Damen just hoped that if a parallel universe is real, that they are close friends and not on each other’s throats. 

Damen found himself admiring the other man again, Auguste was good-looking, almost to the point of ridiculousness. He won’t even be surprised if Auguste has a string of ex’s.  
  
“Damen, has anyone...ever told you, that you stare a tiny bit too much?” Auguste asks, relaxed enough to cross his feet, Nikandros snickered and Damen knew Jord-who was picking up the contract and neatly stuffing it to his case-was hiding a smile.

“Some have, although I’m pretty sure I only heard them whispering and not saying it to my face.” Damen laughs and Auguste lets out his own big laugh.  
  
“Well, It’s been really great meeting you, Damen,” Auguste stands up, extending his hand. “Let’s make sure to meet again on our days off.” 

“Likewise, let’s all go out for drinks next time. I know a great place,” Damen replies, smiling as he again remembers Sly Goblet. 

“That’d be great.” Auguste reaches his hand out to Nikandros, “It’s been great meeting you too, Nikandros.” 

Nikandros shakes his hand, smiling at the other man. “You too, Auguste. We didn’t expect you to be this,” he gestures vaguely, “friendly.”

Auguste lets out a big laugh again. The meeting ended after a few more teasing, some more handshakes which later turned into man hugs. Auguste and Pallas left with a promise to meet again when they’re all free, the meeting turned out better than he expected, a lot better. He thought he would be dealing with a spoiled man since Auguste grew up from a wealthy family, not expecting Auguste to be that friendly and easy to talk to. 

***  
  
The sun was already down when Damen emerged from his office, he walked down the hallway to the elevator. Both Nikandros and Pallas were waiting for him in the lobby. He was able to convince them to come with him to Sly Goblet and Damen could not wait to prove his friends wrong. 

The trip down to the lobby was quick and he was met with Nikandros and Pallas who are now with just their suits, coats hanging on their arms. Judging from the small blush in Pallas’ face, he knew Nikandros was teasing him again about his lover. The first time they met Pallas’ longtime partner, they all had a good time drinking and talking, of course that’s until Pallas started squirming in his seat and Damen and Nikandros were so sure it was Lazar’s doing. The man was calmly talking like he’s not doing anything lewd under the table. 

“Hey, man. Pallas talked about some people he knows might take you up on your offer,” Nikandros started when he reached their side. 

The three of them got in his car with Nikandros on the passenger side and Pallas going in the backseat. Damen put the car on drive and nodded, honestly he’d rather have Laurent be his pretend lover. He’s sure he’d very much enjoy Laurent’s company in the otherwise very boring wedding that he’s being forced to go. Damen’s just certain Laurent wouldn’t say yes, and so here it comes again, the doubt. Should he really do this? Should he really use someone for the sake of saving face? 

“Yeah,” Damen answers quietly and continues, “I...I don’t think I should go at all. They’d understand if I don’t go, right?”

Pallas shrugs, “Yeah, I think they would. Whatever happens they’re your family. But I also think it would warm their heart to know that there’s a chance that you’ll forgive your brother...and Jokaste especially now that they’re going to be grandparents.” 

Damen groans and he sees Nikandros meet Pallas’ eyes through the rearview mirror, silently agreeing. It was closing in on eight when the car pulled up outside Sly Goblet, Nikandros and Pallas headed straight in, Damen was the last to come in after he parked the car. His eyes went straight to the bar, obviously looking for a blond head. 

It was a quiet,calm night at Sly Goblet, there are fewer people this time than when he first came to drink. The couches on the side are mostly empty with just a couple occupying the furthest on the corner, Damen saw a pair on the couch, two black haired men-who’re clearly lovers-if not for the loving stare and the hands holding each other. He couldn’t help but think that he had never experienced that with Jokaste. His relationship with Jokaste was all sex and rare cuddles on bed, Jokaste didn’t like that very much and tend to be bit cold. Sure they went out and had dinner dates but that’s just what it was. Just Dinner. And Damen might be a big man but he can’t help but want the full package too, cuddles and all those other sweet things. 

Damen led the other two to the couch in the corner closest to the bar, with an ulterior motive to be closest to Laurent when he came in, and ordered beer, the young man Damen saw who changed shifts with Laurent was the only bartender on sight coupled with few servers. The other two were busy arguing about who gets to punch Damen when they finally prove that the blond person was all a drunken imagination. 

“It wasn’t an imagination, I held a conversation with the person. I’m sure of it,” said Damen.

Nikandros threw his hands up in surrender and steered the conversation elsewhere, “Ok well, let’s go back to the more important issue. The wedding’s happening in two weeks?”

“Lazar offered to help,” Pallas starts, Damen and Nikandros sputtered and stared at him like he grew an extra head. 

“Lazar’s a great guy but I think we’ll look like great buddies instead of lovers.” 

Nikandros nods, “Tell Lazar we’re happy to know he wants to help tho. Anyone else?”

“Well...her name’s Lykaios. I’m pretty sure she’ll say yes, but honestly I think Jokaste will scare her too much. She’s too meek for the role we need.” Pallas says with a sigh. 

“We need someone a little...bold and witty? You know, just so she can exchange conversation with Jokaste,” Nikandros adds, finishing his beer and ordering bourbon with a wave to the waiter near him.

Damen was listening to their conversation but his eyes were glued to the bar, waiting for Laurent. Stop looking. He wills himself and turns to look at Pallas. “Let’s just forget about this shall we? It was too far fetched from the start.”

Pallas sits up straight, “Why don’t you go with Damen, Nikandros?”

Nikandros and Damen looked at each other before giving a roar of laughter, other customers turned to look at them with a brow raised and some with a smile on their lips. All three men were handsome and had a very nice build, for the single men here they’d certainly be a perfect catch. 

“I wasn’t kidding, what’s wrong with going with Nikandros. You guys are close friends, you could say that it developed into something more.”

Nikandros wiped a tear before replying, “They’d know we’re acting from a mile away. Jokaste is too smart for that kind of acting. We need someone who’ll have Damen smitten.”

Damen silently agrees, but he knows he’s smitten by a certain blonde guy already. He closes his eyes and gently rubs his forehead, “Is there no one else? We just need someone straight, or not...it’s not even important. Someone who’s willing to do anything for a couple of money.”

Someone other than Nikandros and Pallas cleared their throat. Damen opened his eyes and saw his friends staring at none other than Laurent-still gorgeous, still shining, Laurent. 

_Hoorah! I told them I wasn’t lying!_

Laurent places a glass of bourbon in front of Nikandros, “You guys are not doing porn, are you?”

It took Damen a few seconds to process what came out of Laurent’s perfectly shaped mouth before denying, “Oh my God! No!.” he replies, finally finding his voice. 

Pallas, who’s now got his mind back adds, “It’s not porn but it does involve playing lovers.”

“Actually, we’re on a really tight deadline. Are you, by any chance, willing to play the part?” Nikandros asks, looking at Damen with a smirk.

Laurent looks at the three of them, eyebrow raised, “I’m intrigued, but not to the point of playing lovers with someone I barely even know.” And with a bow, excused himself to get back to his job.

Snappy as the first time they met, Damen looked at Laurent’s retreating back and unconsciously giving out a dreamy sigh. Compared to the other day, Laurent was wearing a white suit with folded sleeves and a blue vest over it. His hair was in a loose braid, softly swinging from side to side when he walked. He looked like he just left one of Paris’ Fashion Week runways.

“Damen, snap out of it.” Nikandros smacks him on the thighs. 

“I told you I met someone last night.”

“Sorry we ever doubted you. He’s gorgeous, Damen. If we can convince him to play along, Jokaste and Kastor are going to flip!” Pallas adds in, “Is he gay? Tell me he’s gay.”

“I think he likes you too. He’s just a bit...guarded?,” Nikandros says, offering him a drink. “You can charm your way into asking him.”

Damen stood up with a newfound confidence and was thinking of how to start a conversation. He walked straight to the bar and Damen didn’t notice it but eyes were on him the moment he stood up. His mere presence caused what felt like a ripple in time, exuding a powerful aura. But Damen was too focused to even notice the effect he had, all he was thinking was how to get closer to Laurent. 

Damen sat at an empty stool, right in front of Laurent. “I’m sorry about my friends. They’re just trying to help me.”

“Would you like another drink?” Laurent asks. He moved to prepare a drink for Damen even before the other man confirmed.

It gave Damen some time to appreciate Laurent, he was exquisite. His features were soft, yet sharp and his eyes were striking. 

“What do you need a lover for?”

“Hmm?,” Damen thought he imagined it.

“I did say I was intrigued, so what do you need a lover for?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got all night,” Laurent replied.  
Damen narrowed his eyes, “You’re pretty persistent, aren’t you?”

He shrugged, “I’m not entirely mean, who knows I might be able to help you.”

“You don’t strike me as...someone who needs money.” Damen thinks about it and then shrugs.

_Just go with it._

Damen took a swig of the whiskey Laurent placed in front of him and proceeded to tell the bartender his pathetic story. “My life was perfect. But of course, that was too good to be true. A few months back I found out my brother and my...fiance was having an affair. They’re getting married and are expecting a baby.” 

Laurent was looking at him with a blank look on his face, Damen didn’t know what was running on his mind. “It’s never easy, being deceived.”

“It gets worse, I have to keep a brave face in front of them,” Damen took a deep breath. “I’m going to the wedding.”

He raised a brow, “Can’t you skip it?”

“I haven’t seen my parents in months and especially my mom. I can’t let her down. But I can’t be there alone. I need someone to pretend to be my lover, to be so in love with me...so I can keep my dignity.”

“You don’t only need just someone.” He said, narrowing his eyes, “You need to make everybody think that you already moved on and obviously that you’re very happy.”

Damen nodded, “The wedding’s in two weeks. We’re desperate. I’m...willing to pay if necessary.”

Laurent looked genuinely taken aback. “That’s...cute.”

Is this the perfect time? Can he ask Laurent? Will Laurent say yes? A person will never know until he goes for it and just asks.

“If...If I ask you will you help me?” Damen could feel his heart beating frantically, he knew his hands were sweating. It’s now or never while the mood is still good and while all the alcohol is still effective in his mind.

Laurent looked like someone who doesn’t need money, but who knows. Damen is desperate but not for the wedding. He was desperate to get to know Laurent. He wanted to spend more time with him. To know that they don’t have to just meet every night inside a bar.  
  
“You might not be able to afford me.” He said. 

“Money is not a problem,” Damen replied, refusing to back down.

“You might be able to afford me, but I’m not for sale though.”

“$100,000. One night. All you need is to rent a nice suit, I’ll take care of everything else.”

Laurent raised a brow and gave a soft chuckle, “You really are desperate.”

Damen took a breath and held Laurent’s stare. 

Laurent stood up straight, “Do you think I’m capable of outshining your ex-fiance and brother?”

Damen almost giggled, because he knew Laurent was close to agreeing. “You’re a hundred times better looking and can hold a great conversation.”

“Alright. I’ll help you out. Name the time and place,” Laurent replied cooly. “Should I tell them I graduated top of the class in an Ivy League school?”

“No. My parents don't care about all that. You can just be yourself.” Damen handed an envelope, “This is...a downpayment.”

He stared at it for a while and then he took it, but he didn’t open it to check or see how much was inside.

“How will I find you?” Damen asked, “What’s your full name?”

“I'm not sure if I'll be here the whole week after this but I’ll be sure to come back to attend the wedding.” He took out a pen from his pocket and took a napkin from the side. Laurent handed the napkin to Damen, his mobile number written on it cleanly. “Laurent. Laurent...Vere.”

Damen stopped for a second, Vere. It’s not the same Vere from the DeVere Company right? Damen scoffed and shook his head, _of course it's not. It’s not like they’re the only ones with that family name_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I greatly appreciate them 😊❤️
> 
> P. S I don't want to alarm you all but I honestly don't know where this fic is going. 😂

_**Gold:** The color gold is the color of extravagance, wealth, riches, and excess, and shares several of the same attributes of the color yellow. The color gold is cousin to the color yellow and the color brown, and is also associated with illumination, love, compassion, courage, passion, magic, and wisdom._

Damen sat behind his desk, staring at the clock on the wall. It was just turning two in the afternoon and he could hear Nikandros and Pallas talking about how he was too busy with Laurent when they came down to Sly Goblet. 

“Although I do think he kind of hates your guts,” Nikandros deduced, looking at Damen, “And in the back of my mind, I think he’s straight.”

_Stab._

Pallas shrugged, “Nik’s right about him hating your guts but I doubt Laurent’s straight. He looks like he’s interested in Damen too and the guy said yes to being his date for a night, so he’s got to bat for the other team right?”

_Stab._

“Maybe. I mean, who knows? He might just be curious and 100,000 a night? I’d also say yes in a heartbeat!” Nikandros shrugged into his gray coat, ready to leave his friend's office and get back to work but stopped and looked straight to Damen, “I’ll run a background check on him now, just to make sure he’s not hiding any criminal records.”

Damen was quick to turn down the idea with the reason, “Does he look like someone who’s got a criminal record, if he has I’m pretty sure it was because he looked too beautiful”. 

To which Nikandros replied with an incredulous look, “You know, I’m starting to think you like Laurent too much. You weren’t this bad when you were with Jokaste. This is just for a night, Damen.”

“I know. I’m not falling for him-” Damen forced the word out of his mouth, frowning a little because it didn’t feel right, “And I won’t fall in love with him.”

“We’re just worried about you but we trust you know what you’re doing and even if you don’t, just know we have your back.” Pallas stood up, getting ready to leave.

“We just don't want you to get hurt again.” And with that, Nikandros headed for the door with Pallas behind him. 

When the door shut behind his friends and he found himself locked in the confines of his office, his mind went straight back to Laurent. Damen won’t deny it, he’s definitely attracted to Laurent. He’s thankful Nikandros and Pallas aren't falling for Laurent’s charms but at the same time he can’t understand how they can’t like him. Laurent is beautiful but more than that, he’s fun to be with. Under those layers of his snappy and snobbish attitude that is. He could barely contain his excitement at the promise of seeing Laurent again, all thoughts about the wedding cast aside and forgotten. 

But alas, nothing is simple. Laurent is straight and he made it clear that night at Sly Goblet that he was just helping Damen out of his little situation. 

_“So, I thought it best to be up front, I’d like to make things clear and let you know now, that I’m straight.” Laurent said after telling Damen his full name._

_Damen monitored Laurent’s face, trying to see if he’s joking. Because he had never expected that to come out of Laurent’s mouth. First came the shock, Damen’s face flushed and he could see Laurent was enjoying this bit of interaction. The embarrassment that came after though was accompanied by a look of such disbelief that Damen didn’t know what the fuck to say._

_“It’s ok, Damen. This wouldn’t be a problem with being your pretend date. I make sure I finish things I started.” Laurent added, the towel he used to wipe the counter off came out of nowhere and Damen knew Laurent was uncomfortable because he started to run the towel between his hands._

_“I’m sorry. I...didn’t even, I didn’t even ask you about that. I just assumed.” Damen replied and by now he was just waiting for a big hole to open up on the ground and swallow him whole._

_Laurent just hummed and asked, “So what do you do anyway?”_

_“Guess.”_

_Damen watched as Laurent returned the towel back to his waist and looked over him and since he was still in his suit minus the coat, Damen knew Laurent wouldn’t get it right._

_“CEO,” Lauren threw out._

_And Damen, poor Damen choked on his drink and coughed._

_When customers turned to face them, Laurent gave a polite smile before looking back to the oblivious, and hopefully, not dying man in front of him. Damen saw Laurent go somewhere and was quickly back with a glass of water, handing it to Damen which he took eagerly._

_“Are you ok? I was just joking.” Laurent said._

_Damen couldn’t meet his eyes, “Do I-,” he started and coughed again before finally calming down, “Do I look like a CEO?”_

_“A little.”_

_Damen smiled at Laurent and lowered his voice, “Hmm, so I look like a hot CEO.”_

_Laurent placed his palms on the bar and looked at Damen with brows furrowed, “Stop it.”_

_“Stop what?”_

_“I think you’re...flirting with me and like I told you, I’m straight,” Laurent demanded._

_Was Damen flirting with him? Damen wasn’t sure what he’s actually doing with Laurent. But one thing’s sure, he’s definitely attracted to this straight blonde._

But after days away from Laurent, Damen concluded that he isn’t one to be deterred quickly. He’s not planning on forcing himself on Laurent but he’d at least try to make Laurent see him as more than just a pretend date or someone paying him for a night.

After the night with Laurent officially saying yes to being his partner in crime, Damen went back to Sly Goblet two more times hoping to see the blonde bartender but true to his words, he was nowhere in sight. Laurent was a walking contradiction. He was relaxed and cold most of the time, but Damen can’t help but notice how playful he is around him. It actually excited Damen, just thinking about getting into another playful argument with him. When he figured the blonde won’t be back until the day of the wedding, Damen resorted to looking at his phone every second. 

Damen sent Laurent the location of his apartment, he figured it wouldn’t help them if they arrived at the wedding separately and Laurent insisted that he didn’t want to be picked up from his house. And that was it, Laurent replied with a simple “Ok” and have never sent him another message again. What if he changed his mind? 

_God,_ he was driving himself insane, checking his phone and hoping to see a missed call or a reply to his texts. He pulled his cell out to check again, just in case, and of course, still nothing. He opened his voicemail on the off chance he’d missed one and he saw the message that had been left by his mom.

He wasn’t sure why he’d kept it, there was really nothing important about it. But as he rested his head back on the chair and shut his eyes, Damen hit play and brought it up to his ear. 

“Hello, Damen.” His mom said. “You weren’t answering my calls...or any of our calls. We know you’re hurt by what your brother and Jokaste did but we still want you in the wedding, honey,” Damen tried to remember Jokaste, trying to picture how her eyes met him when he bursted through the door, seething at what he just found out. He remembers how shocked he’d been the first time he’d heard the message. He even imagined cartoon arrows flying straight to his heart. 

“You probably ended the call already,” her mother continued. “They said they were really planning to tell you but it just dragged on,” she paused and sighed before continuing. “You’re going to be an Uncle, Damen, isn’t that great,” another long pause and then a sigh, “Call us back, ok? Love you, honey.”

As the message ended, Damen brought his phone down and stared at it. He was shocked to discover that this time around, the call didn’t hurt as badly as the first time he heard it and he felt a smile stretch across his face as he swiped the phone to finally do what he couldn't do months ago and clicked on the delete button.

***

The last couple of days had been a whirlwind of activity, meetings and more meetings leading up to tonight. And now that it was finally here, Damen was excited because not only was he finally able to let go of some things, this was also the day he would finally see Laurent again. 

“Can you stop pacing. You’re making me nervous too,” Lazar who was casually seated on his black couch, flipping through the channels. “And I’d rather be nervous because Pallas wants to finally stop being a tease and let me have him.” He shouted the last couple of words, making sure his partner heard him across the room.

“I did not need to know that,” Nikandros butted in, landing on the seat next to Lazar. “But he’s right.”

Pallas came back from the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn, handed one to Nikandros and sat next to his lover. “Calm down, Damen. You look seriously hot and we know Laurent is straight, but we’re pretty sure he’d at least think about your muscles.”

Damen told his friends about that piece of information because they ought to know that before Laurent gets here and before they make playful remarks to Laurent that might offend the blonde. He didn’t want another thing to get in the way of his chances with Laurent. His friends didn’t need to know that last part. They didn’t need to know that Damen is actually plotting on how he can make Laurent his. 

"It's good, I think," Nikandros said, "that Laurent's straight. That way we're sure there will be no feelings involved."

Damen kind of doubts that comment, he knows it. He’d be fooling himself if he ignored the tension between him and Laurent.

Lazar hummed, “Well, enough about that. We're just making Damen nervous more, he might pass out. The invitation to a threesome is still open by the way, in case any of you're interested.”

The first time Nikandros and Damen got drunk with Lazar, the man asked them if they were open to having a threesome with Pallas. God, just thinking about it has Damen breaking out into cold sweat. 

“Yeah, nope.” Damen replied, finally relaxing a bit and trying his hardest not to eat some of the cheesy popcorn from the bowl in front of Nikandros.

Nikandros agreed, “We support you guys but we’re pretty sure the answer to that invitation is still no and will remain to be no for the rest of our lives.”

Lazar retorted, "Your loss. It's a whole different world there." 

The doorbell rang and Damen willed himself to calm the fuck down, his fists balled on his sides. Lazar stood up to get the door saying he wanted to meet the man first.

Damen looked back to his friends while fixing his tie, “I look fine?”

“You’re hot.” 

“You’re handsome, Damen.”

Pallas and Nikandros answered simultaneously. They all waited for Laurent anxiously, Damen was wondering what was taking Lazar so long. Was he interrogating Laurent?

Finally, Lazar came back into the room and Laurent was behind him, contrary to Damen’s plain black suit and bow tie, Laurent was wearing a black necktie and was dressed in a black Armani suit with gold intricate but subtle designs on the lapel and sleeves. His blonde hair combed smoothly in place. 

Forget the angels singing and the overly bright light in the elevator when he first met Auguste, Laurent was a whole different level of beautiful.

“Hi Damen,” Laurent said.

The room was silent and Damen is starting to hyperventilate with Pallas who he swears he heard mutter an “Oh my God”. 

“Hey, uh-Laurent,” Damen lamely answers, trying hard to keep his voice steady. 

Laurent raised a brow, “I didn’t think you’d forget my name that fast.”

“Trust me, he didn’t.” Nikandros stood up and held a hand to Laurent offering a handshake, “We met at the bar last week, I’m Nikandros.” 

Laurent held Nikandros’ hand, giving him a firm handshake, “I remember, I’m Laurent.”

Pallas stood next to Nikandros and offered his hand, too enthusiastic in Damen’s opinion, “I’m Pallas.” 

The blonde took Pallas’ hand too and said, “It’s great to meet you all in an...ordinary situation.”

Only Lazar seemed a little aloof, he had a cold expression on his face and Damen just knows he’s biting his tongue. 

“Laurent, this is Lazar. He’s Pallas’ partner.” Gesturing towards Lazar who also held his hand out to Laurent. Damen could tell the squeeze that Lazar gave Laurent, like a warning. He raised an eyebrow at Lazar just nodded coolly. 

After what felt like ages for Damen, they finally said goodbye to his friends who he’s sure will be making a hell of a mess in his apartment. Damen led Laurent outside towards his car and opened the door for Laurent. 

“Monsieur?”

Laurent was stunned and he couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his lips. Damen basked in this, it was the first time he saw Laurent laugh and he couldn’t figure out how someone so beautiful could look even more striking. _Did he really need to be so perfect? The sound was close to a musical._

“Sorry, that was the first time someone called me that and you even opened the door, I’m not a woman you know and we’re not even in the venue yet for you to pretend like that.” Laurent replied, wiping tears from his eyes.

“I’m not pretending, this is me and for tonight, in front of my relatives or not, you are my date.” Damen said smiling at Laurent who’s now looking at him curiously, blue eyes boring into his.

Laurent got in the passenger’s seat and Damen caught a whiff of a subtle perfume. Damen put his and Laurent’s bag in the trunk before going around the car and sitting on the driver’s seat. 

“We’re staying at the hotel tonight, right?”

Damen looked at him first before starting the car to drive, “Unless you don’t want to?”

“No, that’s ok.” Laurent looked in front, “It would make this look more real and I can’t just leave you there.” 

Damen hummed, “I think that would make it all sound fake.” But he quickly added, “Although it is fake...But...they don’t know that.”

“Yes, they don’t.” Laurent smiled at him and Damen had to keep himself under control.

Damen was aware of every pulse in his growing member for the whole ride it took to get them to the venue. He was also aware of the curious eyes digging holes at the side of his head. 

“What more do I need to know about you? Anymore brothers or sisters?”

Damen shook his head, “Just Kastor. He’s my older brother, his mom’s the first wife of my dad.” 

Laurent just hummed so Damen continued. “I grew up admiring him. Always strived hard just so he would praise me. Nikandros warned me about Kastor, about how he thinks Kastor is trying to get the company but I refused to believe it. He is my brother. I think...in the back of my head, I always think that maybe we could go back to how we were before all this happened.”

“I...have an older brother too. He’s just like you in so many ways. He’s loud, he smiles and laughs. A lot. And he never sees danger. He couldn’t recognize deception in other people.” Laurent said.

“I don’t think I ever said this to you, but thank you. Really. I don’t even know how I would do this without you.” Damen said and Laurent just nodded, “Ah, so you know how I’m loud right. Well…”

Laurent nodded and leaned back on his seat, “I already braced myself for that the moment I said yes.”

Damen tried to relax a little. But inside, his heart was hammering wildly and he’s pretty sure it’s not because he’ll be seeing the two people who hurt him. He felt like he grew closer to Laurent. 

“Just give me a recap.” Laurent said, “I’m supposed to act in love with you and that I can’t get my hands off you.”

Damen nodded, “So, how did we meet?”

“Let’s just say we met at the bar, you’re there a lot, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. So, we met through Pallas. He introduced us and I fell in love with you at first sight.” Damen smiled.

“Oh, I should have known you believe in that.” Laurent smirked.

Damen stopped the car at the red light and looked at him. He felt triumphant over the slight blush that crept on Laurent’s cheeks. He felt like there's a chance for Laurent to fall for him, “We’re going for the ultimate fairy tale love story. We met, hmm one month ago? That...sounds about right. Let’s say I sent you a dozen roses to your apartment for a week until I finally got you to say yes to go on a date with me and we’ve been inseparable since.” 

Damen put the car on drive again and asked, “So, have I met your parents?”

Laurent shook his head, “But you do speak to my brother on the phone.”

“Where is he?”

“Midtown Manhattan, he...works there.”

The both of them chatted the whole way, polishing their plan. They arrived at the hotel with perfect timing. The bridal car was parked in front of them, flashing the “Just Married” sign right at their faces.

“I’m assuming that’s them?” Laurent said.

Damen let out a big sigh and replied nervously, “Unless there’s another wedding happening here tonight.” 

“So, now we’re officially together.” Laurent said and Damen just nodded, his heart pounding.

Laurent gave him a gentle smile and for a moment, Damen forgot all about how he’ll face Jokaste and Kastor again. Damen could drown in Laurent’s deep blue eyes, and he found his confidence again. Damen gave Laurent a shaky smile, “Permission to be your lover, Sir.”

Laurent couldn’t help but smile, “Permission granted, lover.”

Damen stared at the blonde in front of him deeply, and he thinks he saw Laurent gulped before going for a quick glance at Damen’s lips. Damen couldn’t help it, he inched a little closer, waiting for a reaction or a move from Laurent.

Laurent just glanced back at Damen’s lips. And then it was like a shock of electricity woke Laurent up, he jerked away from Damen and cleared his throat. 

Before any of them could say anything, Damen sat up straight, fixed his hair and got out of the car. He took a few breaths in, exhaled and straightened his suit before going around the car and opening the passenger seat for Laurent. When Laurent got out of the car and stood up next to him, arms snaking through Damen’s arm, Damen figured the blonde didn’t want to talk about what happened inside the car. 

And Damen would give that to him, he would give Laurent some space, some time to think or forget. Whatever he wanted to do. But for Damen, that was an opportunity and he was never one to back out from an opportunity.

Damen pulled Laurent closer to him, his heart pounding. He tossed the key to the valet and said, “We have bags in the back, take it to our suite, please. Thank you.” Before giving the suite number.

Damen led Laurent towards the hotel, walking past Kastor and Jokaste. He didn’t know if they were looking but honestly, he didn’t care. He was still thinking about the blush on Laurent’s face. 

Laurent was still silent but he led the way, almost pulling Damen’s arms towards the open-air restaurant and ordering two light beers. 

“You might need a little push pulling this off,” Laurent said, “I, on the other hand, can pull this off perfectly.”

Damen scoffed, “I do not.”

“You do. You’re so stiff. Like you’re new to dating or something. Was Jokaste your first and only girlfriend?”

_Me being stiff has got nothing to do with the newly wed though._

“No, but after Jokaste I didn’t attempt to date anyone.”

“Really?” Laurent asked, sipping on his beer.

Damen shook his head.

“Well, you’ll meet someone good soon. Someone who will fill your mind and senses and get your attention the moment they walk inside a room. You just have to move on from this first and whether you forgive them or not is up to you, just make sure you won’t get fooled again or that you won’t end up regretting your decision.” 

For a guy like Laurent, Damen was surprised he talked that long. This was what Damen was talking about, Laurent being a walking contradiction, a person full of surprises. “Deep down, you’re a romantic, aren’t you?”

Laurent laughed, “I’m a bartender, I listen to all kinds of stories. I’m practically a shrink by now.”

Damen laughed too, because Laurent was right. His job required him, not only to listen to strangers talk about all things under the sun, but he might’ve also had to give advice. Maybe that was why it was easy to talk to Laurent about these things.

“Are you over it?” Laurent asked, “With what they did...and are you over them?”

I stared straight at Laurent and tucked a loose hair behind his ears, “I’m starting to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a new tag cos you know, Laurent being straight and all that 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, your thoughts? I'm actually planning to turn this to an original book (ofc with some more edits!) so constructive criticisms are very much welcomed! See you on the next chap! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
